Miracle of Tears
by Siye-chan
Summary: First Teen titans ficcie! heheh if it seems slow at first it will get really suspensful trust me, hey and don't not read it just cause there is an original chara, pently of good stories do! Trust me I don't lie! please R&R romance, mystery and fun awaits


Miracle of Tears  
  
A Teen Titans fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!!! You know I don't know why we hafta put disclaimers up but um yeah I made my point clear heheeh oh yeah I don't own the names of the new characters either lol they r ff9, well one at least heheh  
  
Please be nice, this is my first Teen titans fan fiction, its really good and don't not read it just cause a new character is added, T_T well a few actually, gotta have a new bad guy ya know! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Chapter one: Daggers and Dagger  
  
" Whoa heads up!" Robin called as several sharp daggers pierced the ground in which he was standing on. " You will pay for what you did!" Starfire yelled in her sweet, but dangerous tone, firing several green orbs to the shadowed figure below. The man dodged the attacks, but always seemed to have an endless supply of daggers to shoot out. Beast boy morphed into a monkey and jumped on the man's head to get the black cloak off, but the man only threw him onto the ground, still keeping his hood on.  
  
" Ready for another round titans?" he egged on throwing several more daggers, pinning Raven against the wall behind her. She struggled to get the daggers out, but was finally set free when beast boy pulled the daggers out. " Had enough yet?" the man shouted as Robin and Cyborg were ready to attempt the sonic boom, but blew up in their face with a powerful energy ball. Starfire then went in for the kill with a green energy blast, but just as it touched his bare flesh he vanished, only to show up right behind her and attack her from behind with a dagger slash across the back.  
  
" Starefire!!" Everyone yelled to their friend as she fell unconscious and hit a bunch of garbage cans below. Robin ran to try and save her but the man blocked the way, " I guess you are going to be the hero huh?" he yelled just about to attack him with the dagger in his hands, already covered in blood. The whole world seemed to stop right there for a brief moment, everyone was gaping at what was going to happen next.  
  
" Die you scumbag!" A mysterious voice from above yelled. Suddenly a body decended from the sky and in front of Robin, pushing him back. Robin fell to the ground, but then sat up to watch who pushed him back, Blood suddenly spilled to the ground and the man was seen in a fierce competition with a teen girl with two sharp mini scythes, " Its you!" the man growled under his breath, " That's right, and if you know whats good for ya you you'll beat it and leave this planet!"  
  
the man pulled back and gave a sly smirk, " You haven't won the fight yet!" He yelled as an arrow pierced his chest and he vanished. The girl looked up into the trees as a young man about her age jumped beside her, " Show off that was my fight!" The girl muttered, " Hey are you guys okay?" The guy asked lending a hand to robin on the ground. " Yeah but my friend Starfire- robin cut off running to the aid of his friend. " Starfire are you alright?!" robin asked in alarm, " Yes Robin, I am quite.." She trailed off her sentence feeling the pain of the wound from behind, " We can assist her," The guy mentioned as the titans glared at the couple, " Listen, we are grateful that you helped us out in the battle, but we can do this alone," Raven commented,  
  
" Well I guess you don't know who we are then don't-cha?" The girl asked, " Well obviously, by the way you are dressed you don't look like a superhero," Cyborg said noticing the clothes they were wearing. The two looked down at their clothes, the guy was wearing cargo pants and a red faded shirt, his hair was parted in the middle and was the color of chocolate with very faint vanilla streaks. " My name is Cody, I am a bodyguard of the princess, Garnet," the girl smiled, " You can call me Dagger if you like," She was wearing Cargo pants too and a white t-shirt with a black undershirt underneath, bright green eyes and long blonde hair with brown streaks.  
  
" So can you help us or what?" Beast boy asked as Robin lay Starfire on the ground, " Yeah, I can't but Cody is a miracle worker!" Dagger pointed out as Cody placed his warm hands on Starfire's head, " Here ya go," He said as a bright white light emerged from his hand and completely removed the wound from her back. Cody helped Starfire up off the ground and gave a small grin, " I can't thank you enough for everything you've done," Starfire giggled, " Hey, its all apart of the job," Cody said still holding Starfire's hand. Robin grumbled but then decided to change the subject.  
  
" So where do you guys come from?" He asked as Dagger placed her mini scythes on her belt, " Well we came here because there is a great- " * nudge dagger in the side* not now, we don't want to alarm them," Cody whispered. " Oh right, we came here to see if there were um," " there where any places to apply for a super hero job!" Cody shouted without thinking , " Uh yes, right exactly!"  
  
" Well I guess there is room at our place." Cyborg started, " You guys could come join the Teen titans!" Starfire offered, the whole group looked at her as if she were crazy, " that's really gracious of you but I don't think you guys want us around," Dagger stuttered, " Come on it'll be fun!" Beast boy blurted, " We could always use some more people to talk to and play video games with!" " Well.since you put it that way," Cyborg said, " You guys are welcome to come, that is if you are okay with it Raven," Robin added as everyone looked to Raven.  
  
" As long as they stay out of my room and don't bother my meditation." " Alright! Its settled then," Robin said, " May I help you with your bags?" Starfire asked. Everyone left besides Beast boy, soon Robin noticed that Beast boy wasn't coming so he walked back to meet his friend, " Beast boy is everything alright?" He asked. Beast boy just stared at Dagger, " Yeah but." " What do you have a crush on her or something," " No but. I can't help thinking that she is keeping something from us, call me crazy but there is something really odd about her," "Dude I know just how you feel, you have a crush on the new girl huh?" " cut it out Robin I am serious!" " Sure, think whatever you want," Robin tailed as he began to walk off with the rest of the group. " Robin!! Its not what you think! I'm serious man! Robin!!!" 


End file.
